


Sippy Cup

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blackmail, Bullshit Science, Choking, Dehumanization, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fantastic Racism, Forced Bonding, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Puberty, Gaslighting, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Intersex Keith (Voltron), Isolation, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Knotting, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Oral Knotting, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Blood still stains when the sheets are washedSex don't sleep when the lights are offKids are still depressed when you dress them upAnd syrup is still syrup in a sippy cupHe's still dead when you're done with the bottleOf course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradleKids are still depressed when you dress them upSyrup is still syrup in a sippy cup
Relationships: Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: nerothecryptid

Keith struggled for air, ribs and lungs in flames from his fight with Zethrid and the noxious fumes from the volcano. He coughed, unfazed by the blood on his palm, and brought his weary eyes to stare at the group helping to apprehend the Galra.

Shiro had just stood there. He stood there as Keith was dangled over the maw of the volcano. Stood there as he struggled for his life. He didn't even flinch.

It was something Keith had been avoiding, but now it was laughing in his face as he pitched to the side, his name called over the static in his ears.

Adam had been right.

Shiro never cared for Keith, and he never would.

\--------------------

Shiro still wouldn't talk to him, no matter how hard Keith tried. He almost gave up until Shiro promised to see him for Clear Day. Keith sat on Black with Kosmo, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Keith was in tears by the time the sun was setting, clinging to Kosmo. Maybe Shiro had been busy, so he decided to not give up just yet. They had been through a lot, after all, and Shiro promised to never give up on him. 

His boyfriend came as a surprise, though. At least Curtis seemed nice, and Shiro was talking to Keith again. Perhaps, Keith just wasn't what Shiro needed right now. He could live with that as long as he still had his best friend.

The bar was loud, but they were celebrating, something? Keith didn't remember, six drinks in and watching Shiro smile and laugh with the other Paladins. He was jealous, to say the least. Jealous that Shiro wasn't with him laughing, wasn't with Keith romantically, wasn't-

Watching the room spin? Keith blinked, looking at his drink. Did he order this one? His alcohol tolerance was quite high due to his Galra genes, according to Coran. He felt sick, uneasy, and he tried to stand up. Someone caught him by the arm, and he heard them say something along the lines of taking him home. He didn't want to go, Shiro was still here-

He was tossed onto a floor, hands ripping his clothes. Wait- wait no-

"Hnn..n-no-" his tongue was thick in his mouth, clumsy. Pain bloomed along the side of his face and his ribs. Punches?

"Shut it, half breed. I'm so sick of you acting like a lost puppy around Takashi."

Keith didn't know what they were talking about, but they sounded familiar…

He yelped when a rough hand forced him onto his stomach, legs spread. "St-stop..-" 

"This wasn't the plan, Curt-"

"Keep your mouth shut, Kinkade. Just hold the damn camera for me or I'll have your job."

Keith tried to pull away, and was rewarded with another punch to his face, right on his burn scar. It hurt, and it dazed him enough that he couldn't stop the searing intrusion to his backside. He shrieked, digging his claws into the floor as he was rocked into.

"Fucking disgusting." Another thrust had Keith sobbing, and a hand wrapped around his chin and forced his head up. "Look at you, fucking half breed. You're worthless. What do you think Takashi saw in something like you?"

He tried to shake his head, but he was forced to look forward. Whatever was in his system was making him slow, clumsy-

"You're just a whore, aren't you?" They growled when Keith shook his head again, their thrusts becoming more erratic and harsh. "Say it. Tell Takashi what you are."

He wanted the pain to stop. "M'a wh-whore-"

"Not good enough. Smile for the camera~" his head was forced up, and his eyes slid open to find a camera peering down at him, and his eyes widened.

"N..no…-" 

"No no no. Is that all you can say?" Keith finally put it together that Curtis was on top of him. "You listen to me, mutt. You're going to leave the planet when I'm done with you, you're going to disappear, and never come back. You understand?"

"Sh-Shiro-" Keith sobbed, trying to claw at the floor to get away, to leave, tell Shiro what was happening-

"He can't save you, he doesn't  _ want  _ to save you. He doesn't want something like  _ you _ ."

Keith stopped struggling, not seeing the camera anymore. Curtis....was right. Shiro couldn't save him, didn't want to save him. Didn't want him. He jolted when Curtis came, pulling out roughly and leaving Keith on the floor.

"There will be a Galra waiting for you on the planet Hoquial. You're going to go there, and cut all contact with Takashi and the other Paladins." Curtis knelt, grabbing Keith by the hair and lifting his head. "Or  _ everyone  _ will see this little video. Do I make myself clear?"

"....y-yes….."

"Good." Curtis stood, fixing his pants and taking the camera. "Oh, and don't bother trying to tell someone about this. No one will believe you."

Keith listened to them leave, and he laid on the floor until his limbs stopped throbbing. Blood dripped from his mouth, something sticky ran down his leg when he stood. He fixed him pants enough to hide the damage, and started to limp to his dorm. He knew people were looking at him as he walked the halls, but no one said anything. Keith had a reputation still, after all. The delinquent, the trouble maker.

"Keef?"

He looked up enough to see Shiro stumbling towards him, giggling, cheeks still rosy with drink. "Where'd y'go?"

Keith felt new tears roll down his cheeks, and Shiro stopped giggling enough to cup his bruised cheek. "Wha'happen'?"

"....." Curtis's words played out in his head, but he couldn't stop himself. ".....Curtis raped me…"

Shiro's smile slowly dissolved into a frown, into a scowl. "That's not something to joke about, Keith."

The tears fell, and Keith knew Shiro was too drunk to really notice how hurt he was. Curtis was right. "I'm…..leaving, Sh-Shiro….I, have to…"

"What are you talking about?" Shiro seemed to sober up a bit. "The wedding is tomorrow."

"I know….but…." Keith took Shiro's human hand, pressing a bloody kiss onto his palm. "I'll always love you…."

"So you're just gonna leave? Tell me a lie and leave?" Shiro was getting angry, something Keith's never seen on him. "Curtis was at the bar all night! He wasn't with you. If you're sleeping around just fucking admit it to me."

"I….Shiro, I…" Keith's lip trembled, but when he reached out Shiro backhanded his bruised cheek with his prosthetic. Keith stumbled back, feeling the skin split up to his eye.

"Just run away Keith. It's what you're best at."

Keith watched him go, heart shattering to the floor. He had nothing now. No family, no wolf, no friends.

No Shiro.

Keith entered his room, packing the few things he owned with shaking hands. It wasn't much, but when he was done he showered, ignoring the deep bruising on his thighs and his face. He cleaned himself, sobbing.

He dried off as quick as he could, dressing and pulling his bag onto his shoulder. Something crinkled in his pocket, and his sobs worsened when he realized it was a set of coordinates to Hoquial and instructions on where to meet this Galra.

Keith left his tablet, his knife, his communicators, everything he had that could reach him. He took the closest ship, a small carrier, and left Earth before he self destructed.

\---------------------

Hoquial was pretty, at least, but Keith was numb as he left his ship. The landing pad was barren, not a soul in sight, except for one Galra approaching him. They grabbed his chin, lifting it and inspecting his face.

"I told him minimal damage to my new mate." They growled, grabbing Keith by the arm and dragging him closer. "My name is Toka, but you will address me as Alpha, understand?"

Keith looked up at the Galra, vision blurring with fresh tears.

"Yes, Alpha…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a time lapse of ten years.
> 
> Hope it flows alright.

Keith limped through the marketplace, picking what little food Alpha would allow in the house. No, he shook his head. The bastard's name was Toka. He wouldn't be broken that easily, it had only been a few months, hadn't it?

But, maybe he was already broken.

He wondered if Kosmo was alright living with the Blades, he wondered what his mother was up to now, and he wondered if-

_ 'No, Keith, stop it. He doesn't care about you.'  _ Keith tried not to start crying there in the market as he paid for his food, ignoring the way the shopkeeper looked at his bruised and gaunt face, the fogged haze of his damaged eye and the glazed far away look in the other. He mumbled a thank you, quickly leaving once he realized the time.

He had to crawl into his bed on the floor after he had cooked dinner for Alpha, his whole body overheated and battered from the shock collar being activated and kicked in the ribs for being late. It was a struggle to bathe himself, cleaning the infection from his eye again and the various injuries from his daily "lessons". Keith was being trained to be a good Omega, an obedient fuck toy for his Alpha. He lost count of how many nights he cried himself to sleep.

\-----------------

He clawed at Alpha's thighs, desperate for a breath, the thick knot stuck behind his teeth kept him in place. Alpha kept his hand twisted in Keith's hair, yanking whenever he tried to pull away.

"Such a good bitch…" Alpha pushed his hips against Keith's face, unbothered by the blood pouring from his nose.

Something felt wrong, aside from being on the verge of unconsciousness. His body felt too hot, pain building in his core and seeping into his bones. Finally, Alpha's knot deflated enough to slip out, dragging his cock out of Keith's throat. Keith coughed, gagging on air and the contents his stomach was trying to empty.

"Don't. Throw. Up." Alpha snarled, yanking Keith's head up by his hair, only pausing when his nostrils flared. The one thing Keith was thankful for is that his Alpha was Galra, meaning he could smell the distress he was in. He whimpered, not understanding the pain he was in. It didn't feel like arousal, he hadn't felt that in years, not since Shiro. Alpha blinked at him, picking him up, and Keith came to in a hospital.

The doctor told him that he had finally gone through the Galra equivalent of puberty, and seemed happy to announce that he was an Omega. Alpha had grinned, thanking the doctor and taking Keith home against the hospital's wishes, and cornered him in their bedroom when they had gotten home.

"Finally…" Alpha grinned at him, and Keith screamed.

\-------------

Keith leaned against the toilet, coughing as he emptied his stomach again for the fifth morning in a row. His ribs were sore from the breeding bench, as well as his new entrance that had formed when he went through his changes. Alpha didn't waste any time in bending Keith over the bench and using him whenever he could. He slowly got up, rinsing his mouth in the sink, and looked at himself in the mirror. White strands had begun to take over his hair about a year into his stay on Hoquial, and once his changes were complete, he sported cat-like ears and a tail, as well as a lilac tint to his skin.

He didn't react when Alpha barged into the bathroom, furious that Keith was taking so long. All Keith could do was whimper before he collapsed.

  * ••••••••••••



Pregnant. He was pregnant with Alpha's kits. Dread filled him, and his plans to escape crumbled with what remained of his hope.

"Keith?" His new doctor, a Galra named Caszrii, looked at him with concern. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head, thankful that Caszrii was strong-headed enough to keep Alpha out of the room during the examination, saying something about lowering any possible stressers if Keith was pregnant. He had a feeling that his doctor knew what was really going on, but never said anything.

Until now.

"Kit…" Caszrii placed his hand on Keith's, urging him to look up. "You aren't safe, are you?"

Keith couldn't lie, he knew his scent was giving everything away, but he shook his head and got off the table with a muttered thank you.

"Keith, wait. I can't- you shouldn't leave with him." Caszrii held onto Keith's arm gently, pleading. "I can take you somewhere safe-"

"You can't!" Keith tried not to cry, Alpha couldn't see him this weak. "You…. Can't…. He'll find me, and things will get worse."

He left Caszrii's office, head bowed I'm submission as he quietly told his Alpha the news.

\--------------

_ Present day _

Keith held his arms around his middle, walking through the streets of the city, looking for his destination. One of the shopkeepers told him about a club that hosted anonymous hookups for those who wanted a good time with no attachments. His Alpha was off planet, doing who knows what, he didn't care. The last of his spark died with his kits, died when Alpha threw him down the stairs of their home, died when he looked down and saw blood pouring down his thighs. This would be his act of rebellion, one night with a complete stranger. Caszrii told him and Alpha that Keith couldn't get pregnant again, that the stress he was under wouldn't allow it and neither would the injuries he always seemed to have.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the club came into view, a place called The Shroud. It looked ritzy, something he might not even be able to afford. He still walked in, not expecting the brightly lit room just beyond the dark entrance doors.

_ "Welcome to The Shroud, please select if you are a new customer or a returning patron." _

The automatic voice made him jump, and a screen appeared in front of him. Keith swallowed, tapping the new customer button.

_ "Excellent. Please fill out this survey while we scan your biology." _

Keith blinked, looking at the questionnaire and tilting his head. It all seemed impersonal, asking about his preferences and how he wants his experience to go, what he wants in a partner….

_ 'Sh...Takashi…'  _ Keith sniffled, realizing his preferences reminded him of Shiro. He just, wanted a tender touch, soft praises whispered to him. Something grounding, something that could give him a few moments to try and forget the pain he's been through the passed ten years.

_ "Survey received. Please put on The Shroud mask and bodysuit. This will ensure your eyes, voice, and scent are distorted for a completely anonymous experience." _

Keith did as he was told, the mask making his vision darken and light up with heat signatures. It was odd, keeping his mouth free but gently covering his throat. That was probably to distort his voice. The bodysuit was skin tight, much like his old Blade uniform, but was thin enough that he could feel touch like he was bare. An employee greeted him when he left the white room, leading him to another room with a large bed.

"Take your time to relax, your match will be in shortly." The employee patted him gently, leaving him in silence.

The bed was soft, plush, much different than the cot Alpha made him sleep on. He flinched when the door opened again, but all he could make out of his match was that they were muscled and tall. They sat next to him on the bed, not touching him yet. Were they nervous?

"Sorry, I haven't done this in...a while…" they spoke, voice soft and distorted from the mask.

".... it's….ok…. I've- never…." Keith already wanted to cry, nervous about what would happen if Alpha found out.

"We don't need to do anything. We can just sit here, if you like."

The request sounded so genuine that Keith sobbed, carefully crawling into their lap and clinging to them. They wrapped him gently in strong arms, murmuring to him as they laid him out on the bed, worshiping every inch of skin they could reach. Keith sobbed at the tenderness ripping him open, starved for any sort of affection and gentle hands after enduring pain for so long. The stranger shooshed him with soft hands carding through his hair, their other hand on Keith's hip.

"May I?"

Keith nodded, on the verge of begging. They worked him open so carefully, so slowly, it had him coming almost immediately. The stranger worked his new entrance with skilled fingers, his other hand thumbing gently at his ass as they wrapped their lips around his cock. The stranger was so careful with him, making him come one more time before they lined up their thick and heavy cock to his new entrance after Keith assured them he couldn't get pregnant.

The feeling was absolute ecstasy. 

They filled him so nicely, the stretch boarding on too much, and yet just right. Much better than Alpha. Keith kept Shiro's name out of his mouth, refusing to say it and tarnishing his name in a one night stand. He gasped when the stranger came inside him, the searing warmth chasing away his pains.

The stranger stayed with him as he came down, and even longer to just hold one another. Keith cried again, letting them comfort him. It didn't last near as long as Keith wanted, but the stranger helped clean him up enough to walk home without making a fool of himself. He didn't see the stranger when he left, but that was alright. He felt, better, maybe. One night of legitimate love would be enough for him.

Until Keith started to get sick in the morning again.

It went on for about two months before he went to Caszrii, chest tightening when he was told he was pregnant.

"He- he can't-" Keith began to hyperventilate, clawing at his stomach. "He can't know I can't do this again-"

"Keith!" Caszrii grabbed his wrists, holding them firmly. "Kit, breathe, just breathe for me- that's it."

Keith whined, ears pinned to his head. "He'll kill me! He can't find out!"

"It's ok, Keith." The Galra rumbled to him, rubbing his wrists. "There's….a solution, that will save your kits and Toka won't find out."

"Wh-what is it? Please, Caszrii, I can't lose any more-"

"I know. I know. The procedure is quick, but it will leave you sterile."

Keith nodded, willing to do anything to save what little family he had. The procedure took three hours to perform, and Keith stared at the artificial womb his uterus was in, and his tiny kits within it.

"....can….you send them to New Altea…? To Allura, she will….she will care for them…." Keith had written a note, attaching it to the device, and watched as Caszrii programmed the coordinates into the control panel. "They….they'll make it... right…?"

"Yes, no one will pick up on it leaving this planet, but it will alert Altea when it gets close. They will be safe, Keith."

Keith nodded slowly, detached as he watched his only family leave him again. He didn't cry, feeling numb and empty as he quietly left Caszrii's office.

\-------------

Allura quickly ran through the halls of her castle on New Altea, fear pumping in her veins and Lance running behind her. The message she had received was cryptic, but urgent. She entered the infirmary and gasped, finding Romelle and Coran standing next to-

"Is that...?" She moved closer, eyes wide. Lance gasped behind her.

An artificial womb, with two fetuses inside.

"Coran, what is this?" She turned to him.

"Well, it seems that..." Coran looked so distraught, and handed her a slip of paper. She knew the code it was written in, they used it as Paladins....

Lance looked at the note with her, eyes widening in horror.

_ 'I'm doing this to protect them. Tell them that I love them so much, and that I'll never forgive myself for sending them away. _

_ I'm so sorry.' _


End file.
